


Triumph

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky got it right from the beginning, because Steve is just that transparent, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

”Really,” Bucky asks again, looking at Steve, not sure he got it right the first time.  
  


“Yeah, really,” Steve mumbles, his face bright pink.  
  


”Ha!” Bucky yells triumphantly, ”I knew it!”  
  


Steve shakes his head lightly, a smile on his lips, as he watches his boyfriend pace the room, stark naked.  
  


“Don’t shake your head like that Steve, you knew I was right,” Bucky says with a big grin, pointing at Steve, “I told you I was on to you, I _told_ you!”  
  


“Buck, really, it’s not that big a deal,” Steve tries, but Bucky doesn’t seem to listen.  
  


“All this time I’ve been thinking something was up, but you always denied it,” he rambles on, “but look at you now, all blushing as you confess to having the hots for him since you first met him!”  
  


Steve laughs and watches as Bucky lights a cigarette. He’s quiet for a bit.  
  


“Just wait until I tell Tony!” he suddenly says with a smirk, and continues in a mocking matter-of-fact tone, “Oh hey Tony, so yeah, I just want to let you know that my boyfriend, Steve Rogers, would really like it if the two of us teamed up, and you know, tied him up, sucked him off and fucked him hard up the a-”  
  


“Don’t you dare,” Steve interrupts, ears burning red with both embarrassment and anticipation. He can’t deny that the thought hasn’t crossed his mind a few dozen times.  
  


Bucky reaches for his phone, a playful glimpse in his eyes, and Steve doesn’t stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 25.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Steve and the word was "triumph".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
